The Life and Death of Jessica Sparrow
by ShurtugalSkulblaka
Summary: Jessica has a family name to live up to, no matter how notorious it is. She hasn't seen her family in almost eight years, but when she is finally reunited with them she is taken on a dangerous adventure where she discovers things about her family and herself she never knew before. She finds a lot has changed since she last saw the people she cared about most.
1. Chapter 1

**The Life and Death of Jessica Sparrow**

**Soooo..here's my fanfic for POTC..i know the first chapter isn't much, but I'll be loading some more soon, I promise it gets better. Anyway here ya go chapter 1...**

**Chapter 1**

** "W**ill?" she called. "WILL!"

A merchant ship blew up wood and fire flying everywhere. A tall man towered over her small body.

"Welcome aboard the _Black Pearl_, Miss _Sparrow_!" he said coldly.

There were shocked mutters of "Sparrow?" all around her. The man who was holding her arm flung her to the waiting crew. They grabbed and pulled at her as she flailed, kicking and screaming to no avail. Tears streamed down her dirty face as she realized she couldn't get away.

"Lock her in the cabin!" shouted the man who had talked to her.

"Aye, Captain, aye!" the crew replied.

She kicked and screamed harder, but she couldn't get away from them as they drug her across the ship.

Jessica bolted awake, sitting upright. She couldn't believe she'd remembered that from eight years ago. Every night she dreamed of escaping this ship, but every morning she woke to realize she was still prisoner aboard the _Black Pearl_. She couldn't complain too much at least she wasn't dead like...

"Will," she breathed.

He was surely dead as she was prisoner here, she wished it were the other way around, Will deserved to be alive, not her.

She thought as she got up and pulled on her sword, tucking her pistol in her belt. She barely thought where she was going as she made her way to the helm where Barbossa stood.

"Captain," Jessica said.

He didn't reply, just nodded, keeping his eyes fixed on the open sea ahead of them and the wheel. Jessica walked down the stairs and climbed the ratlines to the crow's nest. In the far horizon from her view way above the deck, she saw land, if that's where they were going they would be there by dusk. She had a bad feeling about it, she didn't know why, but she did.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's this chapter, might clear up some confusion on which movie this is set in. So, here you go, promise this chapter is longer and better than chapter 1... chapter 2 everyone...**

**Chapter 2**

** J**essica was running up the ship's colors -a massive black flag with a white skull and crossbones on it- like Barbossa had ordered her to do when she heard a call of "Ready the guns!"

She finished raising the flag then looked out over the bow finally realizing they were in a port.

"Oh-no, not again," Jessica half-moaned.

"Fire!" Barbossa yelled half a second later.

In seconds the cannons rang out. Some of the crew ran to the long boats, rowing ashore. Others stayed behind to man the cannons, which had just started to take return-fire from the fort to their port side.

Jessica walked up to Barbossa, "Captain?"

"Aye?"

"What do you want me to do?" Jessica asked hopeful to get off the ship.

"Stay here and wait for the gold," Barbossa said walking away.

"Aye, Captain," Jessica replied downcast.

Jessica sighed, she really wished she could have gone ashore. To get off the ship and seek refuge in the town would have been beyond good. Then she realized if she were associated with pirates, she'd be hung, maybe it was better to have stayed on the ship after all. She was stuck aboard the ship, again, all she could do was watch as the cannon balls made contact with shore. Soon fire covered most of the little town and there was clatter and gunfire from the soldiers on shore. Little did Jessica know two people she knew -and loved, for the most part- were on shore, unaware she was only hundreds of feet away.

After what seemed like an hour -it could have been any amount of time to Jessica- the crew that went ashore was back, plus one. Pintel and Ragetti had a woman with them. To Jessica's surprise, the woman wasn't struggling.

"I didn't know we were taking on captives," Jessica said.

"She's invoked the right of parley with Captain Barbossa," Pintel said.

"I am here to negotiate-" the woman started, but she was cut short by a slap in the face.

One of the biggest crew members walked up and slapped her in the face.

"You will speak when spoken to," he said.

"And ye will not lay a hand on those under the protection of parley,"said Barbossa.

"Aye, sir," he said walking away.

"My apologies, miss," Barbossa said.

"Captain Barbossa, I am here to negotiate the cessation of hostilities against Port Royal," the woman said.

"There are a lot of long words in there, miss. We're not but humble pirates," Barbossa said laughing.

The crew laughed and Jessica became interested in the conversation.

"What is it you want?" Barbossa asked.

"I want you to leave and never come back," the woman said.

The crew laughed again.

"I'm disinclined to acquiesce your request," Barbossa said and seeing the woman's confused face he added, "Means 'no'."

"Very well," the woman said yanking something from her neck and walking to the side of the ship.

Jessica wondered what she had and so did the rest of the crew, the watched her intently.

"I'll drop it," she said dangling a gold medallion over the edge of the ship.

Barbossa studied her and the gold medallion, then smiled.

"Me holds are bursting with swag, that bit of shine matters to us?" Barbossa said laughing.

"Why?" he quickly added.

"It's what you've been searching for. I recognize this ship. I saw it eight years ago on the crossing from England," the woman said.

"Did ya now?" Barbossa asked rhetorically.

"Fine. I suppose if it is worthless then there's no point in me keeping it," the woman said, letting some of the chain go.

All of the crew and Barbossa gasped taking a step forward when they thought she'd drop it. Jessica remained where she was. The woman smiled. Barbossa laughed and the woman took the medallion from over the railing into her hand.

"You have a name, missy?" Barbossa asked.

"Elizabeth... Turner. I'm a maid in the governor's household," she answered.

Jessica could hardly refrain from gasping. The crossing from England eight years ago. Her name was Turner! Will must be alive then, Jessica thought. But then again he couldn't. This woman obviously knew Will, but how?

She put the question aside.

"Miss _Turner_," Barbossa said to the crew.

There were shocked mutters from all the crew.

"Bootstrap," Jessica heard Pintel tell Ragetti.

"And how does a maid come to own a trinket such as that? Family heirloom, perhaps?" Barbossa said to Elizabeth.

"I didn't steal it. If that's what you mean," she answered.

Jessica knew that was _not _what Barbossa had meant.

"Very well then ye hand it over and we'll put your town to our rudder and ne're return," Barbossa said.

Elizabeth placed the medallion in Barbossa's hand slowly. He gave it to his monkey -Jack- who grabbed it, jumping from Barbossa's shoulder and running away.

"Our bargain?" Elizabeth asked firmly.

Barbossa turned away nodding to one of the crew.

"Still the guns and stow 'em," he said saying other words to the crew, but they were lost as Jessica focused on Elizabeth.

She ran after Barbossa.

"Wait! You have to take me to shore!" Elizabeth said, "According to the Code of the order of the brethren..."

Barbossa cut her off, "First, your return to shore was not part of our negotiations nor agreement, so I must do nothing. And, secondly, you must be a pirate for the Pirate's Code to apply, and you're not. And, thirdly, the Code is more what you'd call guidelines, than actual rules. Welcome aboard the _Black Pearl_ Miss Turner!" Barbossa said in anger.

Jessica grabbed Elizabeth by the arm.

"Come with me," she said pulling Elizabeth.

Once they were in the safety of Jessica's cabin -where she was kept prisoner all these years- she started talking.

"You said your name was Turner?" Jessica asked.

"Yes."

"Are you married?"

"What?" Elizabeth asked, seeming very confused.

"Just answer the question," Jessica said shortly trying to hide her anxiety.

"No, I'm not," Elizabeth said still seeming confused.

"Then you're lying," Jessica said a second after Elizabeth finished, "because I knew William Turner and I know he didn't have _any_ siblings. So if you're not married, you're name couldn't possibly be Turner."

Elizabeth looked at Jessica, her eyes deep with confusion. Jessica kept her expression serious, even though she was extremely anxious inside.

"How do you know Will?" Elizabeth asked.

"'Know'? You mean to say Will is alive?" Jessica said her voice rising and face lighting up.

"Yes," Elizabeth said a bit of confusion in her voice.

Jessica covered her face with her hands, smiling. She laughed quietly with joy, tears of happiness streaming down her face onto her hands. After all these years of worrying and blaming herself it turned out Will never was dead, like she had thought. Jessica let out a sigh of relief that she had been holding in for eight years, finally she had some closure. She slowly stood back up, firring back at Elizabeth.

"How do _you_ know Will?" she asked Elizabeth.

"Eight years ago we -my father and I- were sailing on the crossing to England, coming back to Port Royal when I saw a boy floating in the water on a board. The crew hauled him aboard, he told me his name was Will Turner. We came up and saw a ship that had been blown to pieces and I saw this ship sailing away. I've known Will ever since."

Jessica was surprised, Will hadn't been on the ship when it blew up, and Elizabeth's ship had picked him up adrift.

"How do you know Will, then?" Elizabeth asked.

Jessica almost glared at her, before she realized that if Will hadn't told Elizabeth of her that it was Will's fault.

"I've known Will for as long as I can remember. We grew up together, practically lived together. Until eight years ago,anyway. We were coming to Port Royal together after his mother died and both my parents were killed in war. We were almost to Port Royal when the ship was invaded by pirates. They took me, but couldn't find Will. They put gunpowder in the ship and lit it. Barbossa forced me to watch as the ship blew up in flames. I...I thought Will was still aboard the ship, for eight years I thought he was dead. For eight years I've been prisoner to the _Black Pearl_."

"That's awful," Elizabeth said.

"It is. Now, why did you take Will's name?"

"I-I- I don't know," Elizabeth said ducking her head.

"Yes you do," Jessica said sternly.

Elizabeth looked up, "I thought the pirates wanted to kidnap me because I was the governor's daughter."

"Aye, I would have done the same," Jessica said. "I wish, though, that was why they took you."

Elizabeth's face was filled with confusion as Jessica walked across the cabin.

The girls talked for a while, the gentle crash of the waves beneath the ship the only other noise. Elizabeth talked of everything that had happened since Jessica had been separated from Will, and Jessica informing Elizabeth on things she needed to know about being on the _Black Pearl._

"And one thing you should know is that the pirates on this ship are-" Jessica started to say as the cabin door was opened, but shut her mouth mid-sentence.

Jessica looked in the direction of the door to see Pintel and Ragetti come in.

"Yes?" Jessica asked, agitation edging her voice.

"You'll be dinning with the Captain," Pintel said to Elizabeth. "And he requests you wear this."

Pintel held up a plum-colored dress.

"Well, you may tell the Captain that I am disinclined to acquiesce his request," Elizabeth said matter-of-factly.

Jessica couldn't refrain a giggle.

"He said you'd say that, he also said if that be the case you'll be dinin' with the crew...and you'll be naked," Pintel said smiling.

Ragetti smiled as well, letting out a laugh.

"Give me that and go," Jessica demanded, snatching the dress from Pintel's hands.

"Fine," he said, and they both walked out.

Jessica looked at Elizabeth.

"You best put this on," she said handing Elizabeth the dress.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's another chapter for you guys, just finished the entire first movie, moving on to DMC now. The chapter breaks were really hard for me to do properly for this one so ive ended up with 6 semi-long chapters. So...here's chapt 3**

**Chapter 3**

**E**lizabeth changed into the beautiful, plum dress and minutes later the girls walked out of the cabin. Jessica led Elizabeth to one of the cabins adjacent to the captain's quarters. It had been transformed into an elaborate -as elaborated as a cabin on a cursed ship could be- dining room. A long table, set with gold trays and bright silverware, covered most of the room that was linked to the captain's quarters by a single wooden door.

Elizabeth sat next to Barbossa, who was also sitting. Jessica leaned against the wall, crossing her arms. Food was set out on the table, including a giant pig. Elizabeth daintily cut a piece of the pig on her plate and used her fork to eat it. Jessica smiled as Barbossa laughed at Elizabeth.

"There's no need to stand on ceremony, nor call to impress anyone," Barbossa said, "you must be hungry."

Elizabeth looked at Barbossa, then dropped her silverware and stuffed her face with the meat. She then rapidly grabbed at the food on the table. Jessica's eyes widened at the immediate change in Elizabeth. Barbossa poured some wine into a silver goblet and handed it to Elizabeth.

"And the wine next," Barbossa said.

Elizabeth took the goblet and gulped down the wine.

Elizabeth then went to pick up a piece of bread, but stopped as Barbossa held up a green apple.

"And the apples, one of those next?" Barbossa said.

Elizabeth dropped everything in her hands and looked at Barbossa.

"It's poisoned," she said in shock.

Barbossa chuckled and Jessica was suddenly interested in the conversation.

"There would be no sense to be killing ya, Miss Turner," Barbossa said.

"Then release me, you have your trinket, I'm of no further value to you," Elizabeth said.

Barbossa took the medallion from the folds in his clothes.

"You don't know what this is, do you?" he asked Elizabeth.

"It's a pirate medallion," Elizabeth said quickly.

"This is Aztec gold, one of eight-hundred-eighty-two identical pieces they delivered in a stone chest to Cortés himself. Blood money paid to stem the slaughter he wreaked upon them with his armies, but the greed of Cortés was insatiable. So the heathen gods placed upon the gold a terrible curse, any mortal that removes but a single piece from that stone chest shall be punished for eternity," Barbossa said.

"I hardly believe in ghost stories anymore, Captain Barbossa," Elizabeth said.

Barbossa and Jessica both smiled.

Jessica was surprised and confused, Barbossa never told anyone who came aboard the ship this, they usually had to figure it out for themselves. As was Jessica's case.

"Aye, that's exactly what I thought when we were first told the tale, buried on an island of the dead what cannot be found, except for those who already know where it is. Find it we did, there be the chest, inside be the gold, and we took 'em all. We spent them and traded them and frittered them away on drink and food and pleasurable company. The more we gave them away, the more we came to realize: the drink would not satisfy, food turned to ash in our mouths, and all the pleasurable company in the world could not slake our lust. We are cursed men, Miss Turner, compelled by greed we were, but now we are consumed by it," Barbossa said.

Jack the monkey started to screech wildly and Barbossa moved to calm him, taking his eyes off Elizabeth. Jessica's eyes widened as she saw Elizabeth take a knife from the table and conceal it in the folds of her dress.

"There is one way we can end our curse," Barbossa said petting Jack and handing him the gold piece.

Barbossa started to walk back toward Elizabeth, Jack hopping on his shoulder.

"All the scattered pieces of the Aztec gold must be restored and the blood repaid," Barbossa said.

Jack jumped from his shoulder and started running.

"Thanks to ye, we have the final piece," Barbossa said.

Elizabeth's face went white, "And the blood to be repaid?"

"That's why theres no sense to be killing ya," Barbossa said, "Yet."

Elizabeth's eyes widened in terror.

"Apple?" Barbossa said holding out the apple.

Elizabeth knocked the apple from Barbossa's hand, drawing out the knife she started to run, Barbossa chasing her around the cabin. Barbossa caught her arm and Elizabeth turned and stabbed Barbossa in the chest with it. He stood there looking at it and then pulled the knife out.

"I'm curious. After killin' me what is it you're planning on doing next?" Barbossa said.

Elizabeth gasped and, eyes wide, started to back out of the cabin. Jessica smiled at Elizabeth's reaction, feeling a little sorry for her, and turned to Barbossa.

"Captain?" Jessica said.

Barbossa chuckled menacingly,"I'm fine, she'd have been better off in here than out there, but it'd only be fair to be lettin' her know what she's gotten herself into."

Jessica nodded, grinning slyly and then went out the doors to the cabin to see Elizabeth's reaction to the crew. Elizabeth was running around the deck screaming as she encountered the undead, cursed pirates, one of which was chasing her. The pirates weren't exactly skeletons, but were very close. They were like skeletons with bits of rotting flesh and tattered and torn clothes on them, as if they had been dead and decaying for years.

Jessica not-so-fondly remembered her first encounter with the pirates. She had already been a scared, nervous mess after thinking Will was dead, she had wandered out on deck at night. She had seen the pirates, and, in her youth, had nightmares about it for a long while before she finally didn't mind it anymore. Jessica looked down at the space below the stairs leading to the helm, there, Elizabeth crouched with Jack screeching at her. Jack was also like the pirates with tufts of rotting fur hanging off his bones. Elizabeth got up and darted from under the stairs to the doors. Barbossa -who had come to stand next to Jessica- caught her as she tried to run past him.

"Look!" he said turning Elizabeth around. "The moonlight shows us for what we really are. We are not among the living so we cannot die, but neither are we dead."

He spun Elizabeth back around to face him.

"For too long I've been parched of thirst and unable to quench it, too long I've been starving to death and haven't died. I feel nothing, not the wind on my face, nor the spray of the sea, nor the warmth of a woman's flesh," Barbossa said advancing to Elizabeth -who was backing up- with every word.

They were both in the moonlight now, Barbossa had become the same as the crew.

"You best start believing in ghost stories, Miss Turner," Barbossa said. "You're in one!"

Barbossa uncorked a bottle of wine he was holding with his teeth and started to drink it, but all it did was go flowing down his bones to the deck below. Elizabeth gasped and ran back into the captain's cabin, Jessica following her.

Jessica found Elizabeth huddled in a corner of the cabin.

"Are you alright?" Jessica asked Elizabeth, sliding down to sit beside her.

"Yes. A little shaken, but otherwise I'm fine," Elizabeth said quietly.

Jessica smiled, "I did try to warn you, but Pintel and Ragetti came in as I was about to."

"Oh. How have you lived on this ship knowing the pirates were like that?"

Jessica laughed.

"I did have nightmares for a while when I was younger, but I've learned to deal with it. The men are the same, they just look different, and I know they wouldn't harm me, I'm too valuable to them."

Jessica cut her last word short, knowing she had revealed too much information about herself and family that could ultimately drive away Elizabeth's trust.

"Valuable, how?"

"I-I don't know, but I figured I must be or they would have killed me or left me on that ship. They would have no use for me," Jessica covered herself.

For the next two days Elizabeth and Jessica became closer, friends more than prisoners. Elizabeth refused to go outside the cabin, so Jessica brought food and drink for her when she could. Jessica still had to work on the ship, but otherwise stayed with Elizabeth. On the second day Ragetti and Pintel brought Elizabeth above deck, Jessica saw they were anchored at Isla de Muerta.

"Oh,no," Jessica muttered, running to Elizabeth's side.

They were tying Elizabeth's hands together.

"What are you-?" Jessica started to ask, but Barbossa came up and she distanced herself.

Barbossa swept Elizabeth's hair off of her neck and put the medallion around it. Barbossa and the crew climbed into the long boats -Jessica and Elizabeth with Barbossa- and started to row for the island. The crew rowed to the island, Elizabeth unaware of what was going to happen.

The crew arrived and everyone got out of the boats into the cave. Inside the cave there were mounds and mounds of gold, silver, and bronze everything. Pots, pans, goblets, coins, pictures even, anything anyone could ever imagine of wanting. Jessica was amazed at the sheer numbers of everything, all this gold, the pirates had plundered it all. They were unloading all of the valuables they had pillaged from Port Royal and were throwing it into the piles.

"Ten years of hoarding swag," Jessica heard Pintel say.

"And now we finally get to spend it," Ragetti said.

Jessica walked away as Elizabeth was pushed up to a mound of stone and gold items that formed an island with water around it on which sat a huge stone chest. Barbossa stood by it as Elizabeth was pushed beside him, Jessica following. Jessica stood next to Elizabeth, who was in hysterics by now, she'd convinced Barbossa that Elizabeth "trusted" her and that she would be calm with her close. Barbossa stood slightly away from the chest.

"Gentlemen, the time has come! Our salvation is nigh! Our torment is near an end!" Barbossa yelled.

After each statement the crew replied with a "Yeah!"

"For ten years we've been tested and tried, and each man jack of you here has proved his mettle a hundred times over," Barbossa gestured to the whole crew, "and a hundred times again!" Barbossa rallied.

Jessica looked up to a spot just above the entrance to the cave and thought she saw someone moving.

"Suffered I have!" Jessica heard Ragetti yell.

Barbossa turned to him.

"Punished we were, the lot of us! Disproportionate to our crimes. Here it is," Barbossa said kicking the cover of the chest off with his foot.

"The cursed treasure of Cortés himself," Barbossa said running his hand over the many gold pieces that lay in the chest.

Jessica looked up at the entrance of the cave again, she could have sworn she saw something move!

"Every last piece that went astray we have returned, save for this!" Barbossa said savagely pointing to Elizabeth's neck where hung the gold medallion.

Jessica saw gold coins slide off the ledge they sat on at the entrance, she knew someone was definitely there.

"Eight-hundred-eighty-one we found, but despaired at ever finding the last," Barbossa said.

His words were lost to Jessica as her focus was on the entrance. Who was it? Were they here to help or was it even a "they" or just one person? Jessica's thoughts were soon pushed away.

"And who among us has paid the blood sacrifice owed to the heathen gods?" Barbossa said.

"Us!" the crew exclaimed.

"And who's blood must yet be paid?"

"Hers!" came the crew's reply, followed by some viscous gestures.

Jessica's anxiety rose with each word.

"You know the first thing I'm gonna do when the curse is lifted?" Barbossa said.

The crew laughed.

"Eat a whole bushel of apples," Barbossa said mostly to Elizabeth.

Barbossa forced Elizabeth to bend over the stone chest, he grabbed a rusted dagger that had been lying in the stone chest and held it up for the crew to see.

The crew started chanting together, "Ho!"

"Begun by blood," he said. "By blood undone."

Whoever was going to save or hurt them, they'd better do it now Jessica's thoughts ran. Barbossa yanked the medallion from Elizabeth's neck and grabbed her hand. Barbossa pushed the medallion into her hand and ran the dagger along her palm, cutting it. Elizabeth gasped, unable to pull her hand away as Barbossa still had a firm grip on it.

Elizabeth looked down at her hand, "That's it?" she asked shocked.

"Waste not," Barbossa said.

He curled Elizabeth's hand around the medallion, covering it with her blood. She fought him as he tried to get her to re-open her hand, finally having to pressure her forearm to open her hand. The medallion dropped into the chest hitting the other coins. Barbossa released Elizabeth and Jessica moved to Elizabeth's side.

Jessica and Elizabeth watched as the crew stood there, apparently waiting for some dramatic change.

"Did it work?" asked one of the crew members after a long silence.

"I don't feel no different," Ragetti said.

"How do we tell?" Pintel asked.

Barbossa rolled his eyes, cocked his pistol and shot it all in one motion. Jessica looked at Pintel who had a bullet hole in his chest.

"You're not dead," said a crew member.

"No," Pintel said laughing.

"He shot me!" Pintel said after realizing what Barbossa had done.

"It didn't work," Ragetti said disdainfully.

"The curse is still upon us!" a crew member yelled.

Barbossa looked at the dagger and then back at Elizabeth. Jessica had a feeling something bad was about to happen, she wished for Elizabeth that she had never lied about her name.

"You, maid! Your father, what was his name! Was your father William Turner!" Barbossa yelled angrily shaking Elizabeth.

"No," Elizabeth said her voice acquiring a mocking tone.

"Where's his child! The child that sailed from England eight years ago," Barbossa said picking up the medallion from the chest. "The child in whose veins flows the blood of William Turner. Where!"

Elizabeth's face had a smug look on it as she kept silent. Jessica flinched as Barbossa struck Elizabeth across the face, knocking her down the back of the little island. Elizabeth lay on the edge of the island near the shallow water, out of everyone's view but Jessica's.

Jessica turned from looking at Elizabeth, back to Barbossa.

"Did you know she was the wrong person!" Barbossa yelled at her.

"Aye," Jessica said smugly.

"Then why didn't you tell me? Why?" Barbossa yelled.

"I guess you've failed your crew again, _Captain_," Jessica said in fake-pity.

Barbossa struck Jessica down next to Elizabeth, Jessica blacking out. Before she knew it a hand clamped over her mouth, she jumped seeing Elizabeth and... Elizabeth grabbed the medallion Barbossa had mistakenly let fall next to her. _He_ motioned for them to follow him into the water. Jessica hurried Elizabeth into the water, following her. She knew they only had minutes before Barbossa would notice they were gone.

As Jessica and Elizabeth swam to the edge of the water Jessica could hear the crew arguing with Barbossa. Jessica followed them to the long boats were.

"Grab the oars," he said. "All of them."

Jessica, dazed at what was happening, or rather, _who_ was in front of her, picked up all the oars she could carry and got into one of the boats, helping Elizabeth in. He rowed them out of the cave, Jessica, not wanting to seem weak, started to help row. They laid the oars out in the water as the cleared the cave. Jessica saw a ship with two masts ahead, and that's where they were going.

He helped Elizabeth up, then Jessica. As soon as the three were standing on the deck the crew came up. One stood out to Jessica from the rest.

"Gibbs!" Jessica exclaimed happily.

"Not more pirates," Elizabeth said disdainfully.

"Welcome aboard, Miss Elizabeth," Gibbs said.

"Mr. Gibbs?" Elizabeth asked.

"Hey, boy, where be Jack?" Gibbs asked.

"Jack? Jack Sparrow?" Elizabeth and Jessica said at the same time.

"He fell behind," he said.

"We can't leave him! Where is he? Jack doesn't just fall behind. We can't leave him, you can't imagine what Barbossa will do if he finds out Jack is alive! We have to wait!" Jessica exclaimed.

"Sorry, Miss Jessica, but Jack be the one who told us to keep to the Code, and keep to the Code we will. I don't like it any more that you do," Gibbs said turning away.

"Weigh anchor! Hoist the sails! Make quick you divvies!" came a woman's voice from the helm.

Now he, Elizabeth and Jessica were on the deck alone. Jessica couldn't hold herself back any longer, she didn't care if Elizabeth was there.

"Will!" Jessica exclaimed running to him.

She placed her hands on his shoulders, warmth spreading over her body as she kissed him, releasing what she had held in for eight years. Will slowly placed his arms around her waist. She wished that kiss could have lasted forever, when their lips met it was like cannon fire.

"That's for making me think you were dead for eight years," Jessica said pulling out of the kiss.

Will embraced her and she returned his embrace, placing her head on his chest.

"Jessica," Will said softly.

"Will, I-" Jessica started.

"I thought you were dead," they said at the same time.

"You first," Will said softly.

Jessica sighed.

"I- that day...Will I thought I'd never see you again," Jessica said softly.

"I thought the same when I woke and you were gone," Will said, his voice soothing Jessica.

Will ran his hand through her dark-brown hair that fell to the middle of her back. She buried her face against Will's chest, trying to forget those horrible feelings.

Will then seemed to notice Elizabeth standing there, watching them. Jessica moved to his side, Will placed his arm around her shoulders.

"Elizabeth, this is..."

"I know, Jessica," Elizabeth said.

Will looked confused.

"Will, we were prisoners aboard the same ship," Jessica said laughing.

"Will, we know each other," Elizabeth said. "I know you and Jessica were friends until you were separated the same day we picked you up adrift."

Jessica then remembered Will's claim from earlier.

"Will, where's Jack?" Jessica asked, looking up at him.

"How do you know Jack Sparrow?" Elizabeth asked.

"First, tell me how you know Jack," Jessica pressured, not wanting to tell Elizabeth.

"He saved me from drowning then threatened to kill me," Elizabeth said.

"Aye, that's Jack all right," Jessica said.

"You didn't tell her?" Will said to Jessica.

"No because I didn't think it was relevant, nor necessary at the time."

Elizabeth seemed confused.

"Tell me what?" she asked.

"I never told you my last name, my name is Jessica Sparrow. I know Jack because he's my brother."

**Yeeeah, I'm sure by the title that you would have guess she was related to Jack somehow, I mean, who wouldn't? Anyway, chapt 4 coming soon.**

**Oh, and hopefully my story is less confusing by now, seeing as the first chapt wasnt very good...at all...what so ever... so hope my writing skills have improved since then XD**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! pretty much figured out all events for DMC and im in my first few chapters now, been trying to work on my other fanfics as well, diving what little time I hav for all...3 or so fanfics im working on simultaneously so here ya go: **

**Chapter 4 **

** J**essica followed Will and Elizabeth bellow deck. Will sat at a table, Elizabeth across from him, he wrapped her hand in a cloth.

"What sort of a man trades a man's life for a ship?" Elizabeth asked.

"Pirate," Will said.

"You said you gave Barbossa my name as yours. Why?" Will said.

"I don't know," Elizabeth said.

Something in Jessica switched and she decided to speak up.

"Yes, you do," Jessica said. "She gave Barbossa your name because she thought the pirates were after her because she was the governor's daughter."

Elizabeth gasped as Will tightened the cloth.

"I'm sorry, blacksmith's hands, I know, they're rough," Will said.

"No, I mean yes, they are but- but don't stop," Elizabeth said.

They leaned closer together, their lips almost touching.

"Elizabeth," Will whispered reaching out to touch her,

Elizabeth grabbed Will's hand and brought it down to her neck, over the medallion. She held it out so he could see it.

"It's yours," Elizabeth said yanking the chain off her neck and giving it to Will.

Jessica knew she had recognized that particular gold piece out of the others, and now she knew why.

"I thought I'd lost it the day they rescued me. It was a gift from my father, he sent it to me. Why did you take it?" Will asked his voice rising.

"Because I was afraid you were a pirate, that would have been awful," Elizabeth said.

Will looked down at the medallion.

"It wasn't your blood they needed, it was my father's blood, my blood. The blood of a pirate," Will said.

"Will, I'm so sorry, please forgive me," Elizabeth said.

Will slammed the medallion down on the table. Elizabeth got up from the table and left.

Jessica saw the frustration on Will's face and moved to sit by him.

"Will, you're not a pirate, not if don't want to be," Jessica said. "You father was and, sure, it's in your blood, but family doesn't make _you_ a pirate. It's something you choose, nothing else."

Will looked up from the table at her, he seemed less frustrated.

"It's a good thing Elizabeth took the medallion. Will, they would have hung you if they suspected you of piracy. Even though you were a child, they would have done it without a second thought. You'll see," Jessica continued.

Will looked into Jessica's eyes, she returned his gaze. She had missed him so much, now he was here with her, right there. She wanted to make sure she never lost him again, but things were different now. He loved Elizabeth,and she loved him, Jessica didn't mind, but she just wished she could tell Will how much she cared for him -loved him- without feeling bad. Jessica wasn't the kind to get jealous, Will was her closest friend, almost like family to her, and she respected that.

"Will?" Jessica asked.

"Yes?" Will answered.

"Be honest, where's Jack?" Jessica said her voice stern.

"I don't know," he answered.

"William Turner, I know Jack was with you, what happened!" Jessica raised her voice, something she did not often do.

"Jack was trying to use me as leverage to gain back the _Black Pearl_. He told me to wait while I watched them about to kill Elizabeth, I knocked him unconscious and saved you and Elizabeth," Will said his eyes fixed on the table.

Jessica could hardly believe what she was hearing. Will didn't know what could happen to Jack, Jessica knew he was in danger.

"And you just left him there?" she asked.

Will nodded, his eyes still fixed on the table.

"Will! Do you know what they'll do to him? They'll kill him!" Jessica half-yelled.

Will still had his eyes fixed on the table, avoiding Jessica's eyes. Then, Jessica heard commotion above deck.

"Do you hear that?" she asked pointing to the deck above.

Will's eyes widened.

Jessica got up and dashed to the stairs leading up to the deck, she climbed half way up them and looked out. Everyone was running around the deck doing something to aid defense.

"Come on!" Jessica called back to Will climbing up the rest of the stairs.

Jessica saw Gibbs and Elizabeth standing with Anamaria -one of the crew members that took up the captain's position- at the helm.

"What's going on!" Jessica called over the crashing waves.

"The _Black Pearl_," Elizabeth started.

Jessica's eyes widened, she ran across the deck, grabbed the ratlines and leaned out of the ship, looking behind them. True to Elizabeth's word the black-sailed _Black Pearl_ was close behind them in pursuit, an eerie, gray fog seeming to follow behind it.

"That's not good," Jessica muttered to herself.

"No," Gibbs said hearing her.

Elizabeth got back on deck after leaning out like Jessica.

"This is the fastest ship in the Caribbean!" Elizabeth said walking up to the helm.

"You can tell them that after they've caught us!" Anamaria said.

Anamaria was a good sailor, and captain, Jessica wished she could sail a ship with that much precision. She figured after they were out of this mess and if Jack was still alive, seeing he forgave her, she'd ask. If there was captain that was the craziest, but best, in the Caribbean, it was Jack. Suddenly, an idea hit her, a crazy idea, something Jack would think of.

"We're shallower on the draft, right?" she asked.

"Aye," Anamaria said confused.

Before Jessica could finish her thought, Elizabeth cut in.

"Then can't we lose them amongst those shoals?" Elizabeth said pointing to the shoals not far off.

Everyone seemed confused for a while, and then understood.

"Lighten the ship! Stem to stern!" Anamaria commanded.

"Anything we can afford to lose, see that it's lost!" Gibbs commanded to the crew.

Jessica jumped down the stairs and ran to Will. The crew was throwing unimportant items overboard. Barrels, crates, anything that wouldn't help them went overboard. Jessica dared a look back at the _Pearl_, it was close, and gaining fast. She knew the talk among its crew, it was the fastest ship, ever, no question about it. She had seen it in action and knew the crew hadn't been bluffing, it was truly a fast ship when the wind favored it. She knew they wouldn't make it to those shoals that were now less than half a mile away, it had been a good idea, not her particular plan of action, but it would have worked though it didn't matter now. Will was looking at her, his eyes seemed to ask if what he saw was true. Jessica nodded, knowing there was no way out of this. Will looked down to one of the crew members -Marty- who was unhooking a cannon, Will put his foot on it.

"We're gonna need that," he said.

Jessica followed Will back up to the helm.

"Gibbs! We have to make a stand, we must fight!" Will said.

They all looked at him.

"Load the guns!" Will said.

"With what?" Anamaria asked.

"Anything!"

"Everything!" Jessica said.

"Anything we have left," Will said.

Gibbs nodded, turning back to the crew.

"Load the guns! Case shot and langrage! Nails and crushed glass!" Gibbs said.

The crew started to load the cannons with every possible projectile that could cause harm.

"The _Pearl's_ gonna luff up on our port quarter!" Gibbs called walking up to the helm. "She'll rake us without even presenting a target."

"Lower the anchor on the right side," Elizabeth said.

Everyone looked at her with surprised faces.

"On the starboard side!" Elizabeth repeated urgently.

"This ship has the element of surprise," Will said.

"You're daft!" Anamaria exclaimed to Elizabeth and Gibbs. "You both are!"

"Daft like Jack," Gibbs said turning to face the crew.

"Lower the starboard anchor!" Gibbs ordered.

The crew looked back, confused at his words.

"Do it you dogs or it's you we'll load into the cannons!"

The crew hastened in dropping the anchor into the crashing waves below.

Jessica and Gibbs quickly grabbed the mast as the ship jerked, starting to turn around.

"Let go!" Elizabeth told Anamaria.

Anamaria stopped trying to right the wheel and let go of it, letting it turn chaotically. Soon, they were next to the _Pearl_, arms ready, Jessica cocked her pistol and readied her sword.

"Keep us steady, man," Will told Gibbs.

"Fire!" someone on the _Pearl_ yelled.

"Fire!" Jessica yelled.

"Fire!" Will yelled.

"Fire, all!" Elizabeth yelled.

Jessica looked at her, shaking her head. Gunshots rang out from both sides, as did cannon-fire.

Jessica fired her pistol at those on the _Pearl_. She saw Barbossa standing at the helm.

"You coward," she mouthed to herself.

She cocked her pistol and aimed it at him, but before she could fire Gibbs pulled her to the deck. It was hard for Jessica to tell what was going on. In the commotion of cannon fire and the yelling of the crews she had managed to grab her pistol. Will and Gibbs shot at the _Pearl_ next to Jessica, Elizabeth was cowered under the railing of the ship.

"We could use a few more ideas, lass!" Gibbs said to Elizabeth.

"Your turn!" Elizabeth growled back, reloading her musket.

"We need us a devil's dowry," Gibbs said between shots.

"We'll give 'em her," Annamaria said grabbing Elizabeth and aiming her pistol at her.

Jessica stopped firing, running out of bullets, she had more on her, but she wasn't going to search her layers of clothing for more. She drew her sword and looked at Anamaria .

"She's not what they're after," Will said.

Elizabeth looked down and fingered her neck, "The medallion!"

Will and Elizabeth exchanged looks then Will went to run, but Jessica ran after him.

"Will!" she called grabbing his arm.

Will looked into her brown eyes.

"You come back, Will, I'm not losing you again," Jessica said firmly letting him go.

"Jess, I will, I promise," Will said continuing his running.

He ran across the deck, dodging gunfire and jumped down into the cargo hold. Jessica went back to firing at the _Pearl_.

Only for a second did it look like an even fight. Jessica barely saw it, but a familiar sound of a cannon drew her attention to the spinning chain shot that quickly met the _Interceptor's _mast. Jessica threw herself to the deck as the mast came down, creating a sort-of bridge between the two ships. Then everything resumed to the hundred mile an hour speed that everything had been going at. The two ships continued to exchange gunfire. Then, the crew from the _Pearl_ threw grappling hooks over to the _Interceptor._ Jessica knew this wasn't going well, it would be extremely hard for them to win this fight. The _Pearl's_ crew swung onto the _Interceptor_, complicating things even further.

All of a sudden a familiar face swung over from the _Pearl_, distracting Jessica. Elizabeth punched a crew member down, turning to face one with a sword raised at her.

"That's not very nice," Jack said, grabbing the man's arm.

Elizabeth knocked the man overboard with her musket.

"Jack!" Jessica exclaimed.

Jack turned to look at her for a second, then made one of his odd faces and pulled Elizabeth down to the deck. Jessica stood there angered and bewildered as Jack looked at Elizabeth.

"Where is the medallion?" Jack asked.

"Wretch!" Elizabeth exclaimed pulling her arm away from Jack.

Jack caught her arm and saw the bandage around her hand.

"Ah, where is dear William?" Jack asked.

_Will!_ Jessica thought, immediately turning to where Will had disappeared below the ship's deck. She ran across the deck throwing herself down to the grate covering the cargo hold. Beside her, Elizabeth also saw Will under the ship.

"Will!" they both yelled.

"Jessica! Elizabeth!" Will yelled.

Jessica could see the cargo hold was quickly flooding, she looked over to see part of the mast had fallen over the grate. She and Elizabeth tried hard to lift the mast, but Jessica knew it wouldn't work.

"We can't move it!" Elizabeth yelled down to Will.

"Will!" Elizabeth screamed as two pirates from the _Pearl_ grabbed her and pulled her away.

"Elizabeth!" Will yelled.

A pirate had come up behind Jessica but she had seen him coming.

"Oh, no you don't," Jessica said holding her sword at the ready.

To Jessica's great surprise he smiled and then suddenly Jessica felt sharp pain to the side of her head. It didn't knock her out, but stunned her enough so the two pirates caught and drug her away toward the _Pearl._

"Jessica!" she heard Will yell after her.

"Will..." Jessica breathed faintly.

**So what did Jack (or possibly Jessica) do to make him avoid speaking to or having direct contact with Jessica? You'll hav to wait for an answer to that one...knowing Jack it was probably something quite humorous...anyway Chapter 5 comin soon**


	5. Chapter 5

**Haven't really been working on this fanfic lately thus the long break between updates, I'll start writing in it more, here you go..**

**Chapter 5**

Once Jessica was aboard the _Pearl_ she saw the _Interceptor's_ crew and Elizabeth tied to the mast. Jessica was brought to Barbossa, he grabbed her arms tightly, forcing her to look at him.

"You thought you could escape, did ya?" he said.

Jessica looked over to the crew, adverting her gaze away from Barbossa, he let go of her arms.

"If any of you so much as thinks the word 'parley' I'll have your guts for garters," Pintel said holding a pistol to them.

Jessica looked back at the _Interceptor_ which had drifted at least a hundred feet from the _Pearl_. Suddenly it exploded, Jessica jumped forward hitting the railing of the _Pearl_.

"Will!" Jessica screamed.

The same scene eight years ago played through her head, but this time she _knew_ Will was on the ship.

Jessica turned to see Elizabeth had gotten free of the ropes tying her to the mast, she jumped at Barbossa.

"You've got to stop it!" she yelled. "Stop it!"

Barbossa quickly subdued her and held her arms with force, but she still struggled against him.

"Welcome back, miss," Barbossa said. "You took advantage of our hospitality last time, it holds fair now you return the favor."

Barbossa pushed her away toward the awaiting crew, Elizabeth shrieking as they grabbed at her. Jessica was about to step in, regardless of her own safety, but something stopped her.

"Barbossa!" the voice yelled.

Jessica turned to see where it had come from.

"Will," she smiled, seeing him standing on the _Pearl's_ railing, sopping wet.

He had escaped before the ship had blown up, by now Jessica knew she couldn't trust to infer anything about Will's fate. He always seemed to get out of hopeless situations, much like Jack did. Will grabbed a pistol off the table the _Pearl's_ crew had put the other crew's weapons on.

"She goes free!" Will demanded pointing the pistol at Barbossa.

"What's in your head, boy!" Barbossa said angrily walking closer to Will.

"She goes free," Will repeated, also angry.

"You've only got one shot, and we can't die," Barbossa said.

Jessica looked over to where the _Pearl's_ crew was holding Jack as Jack made a slight movement.

"Don't do anything stupid," he whispered, seemingly, to Will.

Will thought for a moment and then ran back across the ship where he had come from. He jumped onto the railing, holding the ratlines.

"You can't," Will said pointing the pistol toward the _Pearl's _crew. "I can," Will said pointing the pistol under his own .

Elizabeth jerked forward, but Jessica's attention was on Will, hoping, praying, he wouldn't really do it.

"Like that," Jessica heard Jack sigh quietly.

"Who _are_ you?" Barbossa asked criticizingly.

"No one, he's no one," Jack said jogging up to Barbossa. "A distant cousin of my aunt's nephew twice removed. Lovely singing voice though, eunuch."

"My name is Will Turner! My father was Bootstrap Bill Turner, his blood runs in my veins!" Will called out.

Jack walked away from Barbossa, head hanging in defeat. Jessica smiled, Jack was horrible at hiding things from people, trying to cover up things, but she knew he was usually a great liar.

"He's the spitting image of ol' Bootstrap Bill, come back to haunt us!" Ragetti exclaimed.

"On my word, do as I say, or I'll pull this trigger and be lost to Davy Jones' Locker," Will said.

Jessica knew Will must be specific or it wouldn't work the way he planned, she hoped he'd learned that from Jack.

"Name your terms, Mr. Turner," Barbossa said.

"Elizabeth goes free!"

"Yes, we know that one. Anything else?" Barbossa asked.

_Come on, Will, please, please, tell me you've learned something from being with my brother for this long,_ Jessica thought.

"Jessica is not to be harmed, and the crew...the crew are not to be harmed," Will said.

"Agreed," Barbossa said.

Jessica knew he hadn't been specific enough, Barbossa would surely turn Will's words around to benefit himself.

Jessica noticed the ship's course change before they'd even arrived at the small island. Of course the island was a good mile or so swim to the shore from where the _Pearl_ was anchored. Elizabeth was taken and forced a sword and pistol point on a plank over the side of the ship. Barbossa and the crew were laughing as they did so.

"Go on, poppet! Walk the plank!" the shouted.

Elizabeth walked out to the edge of the plank and looked down at the clear water below her. Jessica was being restrained by some of the crew, she felt light-headed and dizzy. She blamed it on the heat and the good knock on the head she'd gotten earlier.

"Barbossa, you lying bastard! You swore she'd go free!" Will exclaimed, getting rushed by the crew.

"Don't dare impugn me honor, boy! I agreed she'd go free, but it was you who failed to specify when or where," Barbossa replied laughing as the crew put a gag in Will's mouth.

Will didn't resist as the crew drug him away from Barbossa, Jessica saw the defeat in his eyes. She wished she could comfort him, tell him there was nothing he could have really done to help Elizabeth's case, but she was likewise restrained.

"Though it does seem a shame to lose somethin' so fine, don't it, lads?" Barbossa said.

The crew laughed with a gathered "Aye."

"So I'll be having that dress back before you go," Barbossa said to Elizabeth, smiling.

The crew started laughing as Elizabeth turned to look at Barbossa, her face showing she was angry. She furiously unbuttoned the plum-colored dress and took it off, leaving her in only a thin, white cotton slip. There were whistles and laughs from the crew as Elizabeth stood there.

"Goes with your black heart," Elizabeth said throwing the dress at Barbossa.

Barbossa smiled holding the dress up to his check.

"Ooh, it's still warm," he said throwing it to the crew.

Jessica rolled her eyes, the crew had their weapons pointed at Elizabeth.

"Off you go!" the shouted.

Elizabeth walked to the edge of the plank and stopped, she looked back at Will. Jessica saw Will give her a sad, defeated look.

"Too long!" the biggest crew member yelled stepping on the plank.

The plank jerked and Elizabeth fell into the ocean below with a scream. Jessica looked back at Will, his eyes were wide, staring at where Elizabeth had stood.

Jessica looked over to see Jack standing on the beginning of the plank.

"I really rather hoped we were past all this," Jack said nervously to Barbossa.

"Jack...Jack," Barbossa said putting an arm around Jack's shoulders. "Did you not notice? That be the same little island we made you governor of on our last little trip."

"I did notice," Jack said.

Jessica didn't want Jack to go, she needed to talk to him. She knew she couldn't now, though, Jack could talk himself out of many situations, but this wasn't one of them.

"Perhaps, you'll be able to conjure up another miraculous escape, but I doubt it," Barbossa said drawing his sword.

Jack moved to the end of Barbossa's sword, further on the plank.

"Off you go," Barbossa said to Jack.

"Last time you left me a pistol with one shot," Jack said.

Jessica knew he was stalling them.

"By the powers, you're right! Where be Jack's pistol? Bring it forward," Barbossa said.

One of the crew handed Barbossa Jack's sword and pistol, Jessica saw Jack had been looking down at the water.

"Seeing as there's two of us, a gentleman would give us a pair of pistols," Jack said.

"It'll be one pistol as before, you can be the gentleman and shoot the lady and starve to death yourself," Barbossa said.

He threw Jack's sword and pistol into the water, Jack hesitated for a second and then dove into the water after his effects.

After much shoving, pushing and grabbing, Jessica, Will, and the rest of their crew were put into the ship's brig. It didn't bother Jessica too much because she had spent many days in here when she'd first been taken prisoner. She was also in the same cell as Will, the crew in the one across from them.

"Will, Jack will take care of Elizabeth, don't worry," Jessica said in an attempt of comfort him, resting her head on his shoulder.

"I feel like it's my fault, I should have been more specific," Will said downcast.

"Pirates. There was nothing you could have done, Will," Jessica said trying to reassure him.

They stood in the damp cell, the floor had at least an half-an-inch of water covering the boards. Jessica watched as Will looked around, taking particular interest in the cell door.

"How did you bare it all these years?" Will asked Jessica.

Jessica chuckled, "I didn't spend much time down here, the first week or so, after I'd stopped trying to drown myself they let me out."

Will looked at Jessica in confusion.

"You tried to drown yourself?" Will asked in almost concern

Jessica frowned, "I thought I'd just lost you and night after night of the pirates scaring me half to death broke me, Will."

"I can hardly imagine anything braking you," Will replied.

Jessica smiled faintly.

Soon Pintel and Ragetti came down in the brig to swab the floor, to no avail. Jessica perked up from trying to sleep leaning against the side of the cell.

"If you really want to know so much about your father, ask them, they knew him," Jessica whispered to Will.

Will walked over to the cell door, leaning against it.

"You knew William Turner?" Will asked them.

"Ol' Bootstrap Bill, we knew him," Pintel said bitterly. "Never sat well with Bootstrap what we did to Jack Sparrow, with the mutiny and all. Said it wasn't right with the Code, that's why he sent off a piece of the treasure to you, as it were. He said we deserved to be cursed, and remain cursed," Pintel said.

"Stupid blighter," Ragetti said.

"Good man," Gibbs and Jessica countered in a split-second.

Pintel looked angrily between the two, Jessica noticed Will looking at the floor, sadness on his face.

"Well, as you can imagine, that didn't sit to well with the captain," Pintel said.

"That didn't sit well with the captain at all," Ragetti echoed. "Tell him what Barbossa did."

"I'm telling the story!" Pintel yelled at Ragetti.

He turned back to Will, "So what the captain did. He strapped a cannon to Bootstrap's bootstraps."

"Bootstrap's bootstraps," Ragetti laughed.

"And last we saw of Ol' Bill Turner, he was sinking to the crushin' black oblivion of Davy Jones' Locker...'Course it was only after that we learned we needed his blood to lift the curse," Pintel said.

"Now, that's what you call ironic," Ragetti said.

They both started laughing, Jessica saw Will glaring at them. Jessica looked at Will, she wanted to comfort him, but she knew there was no way to. Then there were footsteps on the stairs, and Barbossa came down.

"Bring 'em," he commanded throwing a ring of keys at Ragetti.

Ragetti scrambled to catch them and then unlocked Will and Jessica's cell.

Jessica and Will were forced out of their cell, their hands tied behind their backs and were lead into a longboat. Jessica clinging to Will, not wanting to lose him again and fearing what would happen if they were separated. Only two of the Pearl's crew were left to guard the ship, Jessica doubted the ship would need any guarding. As they rowed to the caves Jessica moved closer to Will to fight the bitter, bone-chilling cold.

"It's going to be okay, Jess, I'll not let them harm you," Will said.

Jessica's face would have turned into a giant smile had the situation not been what it was. Will hadn't called her that since before she could remember, it was the best reassurance he could have given her. She rested her head, heavy with building fatigue, on his shoulder and soon drifted off.

It felt like only seconds that she'd been asleep before Jessica woke to being gently shaken.

"Jessica, wake up, we're almost to the shore," Will's voice woke her.

Soon, the longboats were pulled up on the shore of the cave and Barbossa lead the line of pirates through the cave. Jessica and Will were pulled ashore and lead after Barbossa by Pintel and Ragetti.

"No reason to fret, just a prick of the finger, a few drops of blood," Pintel said in a mock-cheery voice.

One of the other pirates, Twigg, put his arm roughly on Will's shoulder.

"No mistakes this time, he's only half Turner, we spill it all!" he said.

Will glared at him before being drug away, Jessica frowned as he was forced up the hill. Some of the crew held Will as Barbossa made his way back down the hill, grabbing Jessica by the arm and pulling her up the hill next to Will.

"You will watch this," Barbossa said to her.

Barbossa walked over to Will and picked the rusted dagger up from the chest. The pirates started chanting as Barbossa held the dagger in the air.

"Begun by blood, by blood un-" he stopped shortly looking at something in the crowd of pirates.

Will -who was being forced to double over the chest- struggled against the pirates holding him, following Barbossa's gaze.

"Jack!" Will exclaimed in shock.

Jessica looked over and there stood Jack Sparrow at the head of the pirates.

"It's not possible," Barbossa said in shock.

"Not probable," Jack corrected.

Will half-stood all the way up, the pirates still holding him.

"Where's Elizabeth?" Will asked.

"She's safe, just like I promised. She's all set to marry Norrington, just like she promised, and you get to die for her just like you promised. So, we're all men of our word, really, except for Elizabeth, who is, in fact, a woman," Jack said.

Jessica knew he was stalling again, something he was good at, there was something he wanted or he wouldn't be doing this.

"Shut up! You're next!" Barbossa snapped.

The pirates forced Will back over the chest, Barbossa held the dagger against Will's neck. Jessica looked at Will, hopelessness showing in her brown eyes.

Jack bit his lip.

"You don't want to be doing that, mate," he said to Barbossa.

Barbossa looked at him, "No, I really think I do."

Barbossa turned back to Will.

"Your funeral," Jack stated, shrugging.

Barbossa paused, and then rolled his eyes, unable to ignore Jack. He looked up at Jack.

"Why don't I want to be doing it?" he asked Jack.

"Well, because..." Jack stopped, slapping the hand of the crew member holding him.

The man let Jack walk forward.

"Because the _HMS Dauntless,_ pride of the Royal Navy, is floating just offshore, waiting for you," Jack said.

The crew made mutters of surprise, looking at the entrance of the cave, Barbossa's eyes widened.

Jessica smiled slightly, Jack had a way with words all right. She knew he was up to something, but Barbossa did not. Jack made his way up to the chest, he stood in front of Barbossa.

"Just hear me out, mate, you order your men to row out to the _Dauntless_, they do what they do best," Jack said.

The crew chuckled and agreed.

"Robert's your uncle, Fannie's your aunt, there you are with two ships. The makings of your very own fleet, of course you'll take the grandest as your flagship and who's to argue? But what of the _Pearl_? Name me captain, I'll sail under your colors, I'll give you ten percent of me plunder, and you get to introduce yourself as Commodore Barbossa, savvy?" Jack said.

Jessica smiled, she knew Jack had been planning something like this, he always did. Barbossa looked toward Will.

"I suppose in exchange, you want me not to kill the whelp," Barbossa said.

"No, no, no, not at all, by all means, kill the whelp. Just not yet, wait to lift the curse until the opportune moment," Jack said.

At the last words Will's eyes lit up in understanding, Jessica noticed.

"For instance," Jack said picking up four coins from the chest. "After you've killed Norrington's men. Every last one."

Jack dropped a coin in after every word, Jessica hardly noticed as he tucked the last coin into his sleeve. Barbossa was too busy looking at Jack's face to notice, but Jessica saw Will look at Jack's hand.

"You've been planning this from the beginning! Ever since you learned my name," Will said struggling against the pirates holding him.

"Yeah," Jack replied.

Barbossa looked back at Jack.

"I want fifty-percent of your plunder," he said.

"Fifteen," Jack argued.

"Forty."

"Twenty-five," Jack said. "I'll buy you the hat, a really big one, Commodore."

Barbossa smiled, putting out his hand.

"We have an accord," he said, Jack shaking his hand.

Barbossa turned to the crew to order them, but Jack cut him off.

"All hands to the boats!" Jack commanded.

Barbossa looked over at him, Jack looked at Barbossa.

"Apologies, you give the orders," Jack said backing up.

Barbossa turned to the crew, "Gents, take a walk."

The crew dispersed leaving only a few to hold Will and Jessica.**  
><strong>"Not to the boats?" Jack asked, confused.**  
><strong>Barbossa smiled.**  
><strong>Jessica looked at Jack, she wished she could speak to him, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. Last time they had had a conversation -and it was many years ago- it hadn't ended well and Jessica believed by the way Jack looked at her on the _Interceptor _he hadn't forgotten it. She and Will were lead back down the small hill and stood on the cave floor, still guarded by the pirates. Jessica and Will exchanged looks of worry Jessica had a feeling Jack had something up his sleeve to get them out of this mess, but she wasn't sure.**  
><strong>Jack started to rummage through the items strewn on the floor and in piles. **  
><strong>"I have to admit, Jack, I thought I had you figured, but it turns out you're a hard man to predict," Barbossa said.**  
><strong>Jack turned to face them.**  
><strong>"Me? I'm dishonest and a dishonest man you can always trust to be dishonest. Honestly. It's the honest ones you want to watch out for because you can never predict," Jack said walking toward them, "when they're going to do something incredibly...stupid."**  
><strong>Jack pulled a sword from the belt of the nearest pirate, kicking him into the water. He tossed the sword to Will, Will caught it and elbowed the pirate holding him away. One of the other pirates attacked him, swinging his sword, Will turned, letting the sword cut his bonds. Will crossed blades with the pirate, quickly pushing him back.**  
><strong>"Jess!" Will called throwing Jessica a sword that had fallen.**  
><strong>Jessica caught the sword, cutting her bonds and running to join Will who was being attacked three-to-one. Jessica caught a glimpse of Jack crossing blades with Barbossa, she wished the best for her brother and turned to help Will. Jessica was fighting off two of the pirates -the other being held back by Will- when she was knocked to her knees after a second-late defense. Before she could regain her footing she was kicked down by one of the pirates, knocking her breath out. She fell into one of the caves' shallow pools, and was forced under the water by the pirate. After already losing her breath -and having little time to regain it- it didn't take long for Jessica to start using all her will-power not to inhale the water and drown. She started to struggle blindly, kicking and hitting, trying to free her neck of the pirate's iron grip. He had forced her all the way to the bottom, she fought until her lungs were stinging and her head was swimming. A wave of unconsciousness washed over her, panic gripping her as she realized she could die. Gasping and coughing up water Jessica quickly came back to the cave. She immediately realized she had been pulled from the water. She was lying -soaking wet- on her back, Will kneeling over her. **"**Will!" she exclaimed sitting up, throwing her arms around him.**  
><strong>Will seemed shocked for a second and then quickly returned her embrace.**  
><strong>"Jessica, I thought for sure you were going to-" Will faltered for a second, Jessica taking up the silence.**  
><strong>"I would-will never leave you,Will, never," she said looking into his eyes.**  
><strong>There was silence between them.**  
><strong>"Are you alright?" Will asked.**  
><strong>"Yeah," Jessica said.**  
><strong>Will helped her to her feet and they turned to confront the pirates. Jessica quickly told him a few ways they could be permanently killed as the undead pirates approached. The fighting never seemed to end, no opportunity had arisen to kill the undead pirates. A break in the fight, though, did occur giving Jessica time to look up at a thick ledge on the side of the cave that sloped up to its ceiling. There, Barbossa and Jack fought all the way up the slope. Barbossa knocked Jack down, standing over him. He threw his sword down and through the echoing cave Jessica heard his words. "You can't beat me, Jack," he said.**  
><strong>Jack took his sword and drove it through Barbossa. Barbossa audibly and visibly sighed. Jessica's eyes widened and she lurched forward, gasping, as Barbossa pulled the sword from his body and stabbed Jack with it.**  
><strong>"Jack!" Jessica exclaimed, tears forming in her eyes.**  
><strong>Will knocked the last of the pirates unconscious and came to Jessica's side. When he saw what she was seeing he held her close to him. Jessica started to cry, Will trying to comfort her.**  
><strong>"Jess, look," Will said.**  
><strong>Will's shock relayed through Jessica and she followed her gaze back to Jack. He was standing in the moonlight that shone down through one of the holes in the ceiling, but he looked different. Then it hit Jessica, he had taken one of the coins from the chest, so he shared the curse. She sighed in relief and watched as Jack admired himself. He played with the coin he had stolen between his fingers.**  
><strong>"I couldn't resist, mate," Jack said to Barbossa and they continued fighting.**  
><strong>Jessica and Will continued to fight off the other pirates, Jessica hoping they could kill them soon so she could help Jack. Suddenly, Will grabbed Jessica and forced her to the ground, a bomb exploding beside them, throwing the treasure everywhere.**  
><strong>"I'm gonna teach you the meaning of pain!" the pirate who threw the bomb said standing over them.**  
><strong>"You like pain?" a voice said.**  
><strong>He turned to the voice and a gold rod swung out and knocked him down.**  
><strong>"Try wearing a corset," Elizabeth said.**  
><strong>Elizabeth helped them up and turned to where Barbossa and Jack were fighting in the moonlight.**  
><strong>"Who's side is Jack on?" Elizabeth asked, annoyed.**  
><strong>"At the moment?" Will said.**  
><strong>Elizabeth pulled Will after her, swinging the gold rod at one of the pirates and then throwing it to Will. Jessica came up after them, helping to fight off the pirates that were getting back up. Together, Will and Elizabeth drove the spike rod through all three of the pirates. The pirates struggled to get free, but they were stuck. Jessica stood beside Will and Elizabeth as Will took a lit bomb and stuck it in one of the pirates. They pushed the row of pirates out of the moonlight, making them human again.**  
><strong>"No fair," one of the pirates said trying to get the bomb out of him.**  
><strong>Jessica, Will, and Elizabeth ran to the island as the group of pirates exploded behind them. Will ran up the hill standing over the chest. Jessica turned as Jack threw his coin up to Will, who caught it. Barbossa took one look at Will and aimed his pistol at Jessica and Elizabeth. A gunshot rang through the cave. Jessica looked down to see if she or Elizabeth had been hit, and then to Will: they were all fine. Barbossa face became confused, he looked at Jack who had his pistol raised, it was smoking.**  
><strong>"Ten years you carry that pistol, and now you waste your shot," Barbossa said laughing.**  
><strong>"He didn't waste it."**  
><strong>Jessica looked up at Will, he had the dagger in his left hand, blood dripping from it, his right clenched around the two coins, he dropped them in the chest. Barbossa dropped his sword, and looked down at his chest, he gave a nervous huff.**  
><strong>"I feel...cold," he said falling down, dead.

**So, this was just really hard to cut chapters especially since I didn't want them to be like two paragraphs. Here's how it turned our so hope you liked it... I'll update soon.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I am deeply, deeply, **_**deeply**_** sorry for the hold up I have decided to revive this fanfic from where I left off. I am working on DMC now... thanks if your still with me XD**

**Chapter 6****  
><strong>Jessica watched as Will walked up to Elizabeth, she didn't hear the words they exchanged, but soon Elizabeth walked away. Jack walked up to Will as Elizabeth was walking past Jessica.**  
><strong>"If you were waiting for the opportune moment," Jack said to Will, "that was it."**  
><strong>Will looked at Jack as he walked away.**  
><strong>"Now, if you'd be so kind, I'd be much obliged if you'd drop me off at my ship," Jack said. **  
><strong>All four of them got into the long boat Elizabeth had used to reach the cave. As they were rowing out of the cave Elizabeth explained that she had tried to convince their crew -after springing them from the _Pearl's _brig- to help her rescue Jack. They had refused and taken off with the ship.**  
><strong>"I'm sorry, Jack," Elizabeth said.**  
><strong>"They done what's right by them, can't expect more than that," Jack said in an undertone. **  
><strong>Jessica knew what would happen to her and Jack now as they rowed to the _Dauntless_, and it wasn't good.**  
><strong>They sailed back to Port Royal on the _Dauntless_, Jessica meeting Elizabeth's father and Commodore Norrington -who she learned from Will was Elizabeth's fiancé. Jessica stood by Will at the railing of the ship.**  
><strong>"The Governor granted you clemency?" she asked.**  
><strong>Will nodded.**  
><strong>"You love her don't you?" Jessica asked looking out to sea.**  
><strong>Will looked at her.**  
><strong>"Elizabeth. You love her," Jessica stated. "She loves you too, anyone can see that."**  
><strong>"When we get to Port Royal, Jess, I will hide you with me, else you'll end up at the gallows with Jack," Will said.**  
><strong>Jessica looked at him, frowning.**  
><strong>"No, Will, if they find out you're-"**  
><strong>"They won't," Will insisted taking Jessica's hand.**  
><strong>"What if they do? Then, we'll all end up dead. Will, don't do this, I won't have you dead because of me."**  
><strong>Will looked into her eyes and Jessica knew all he wanted was for her to be safe.**  
><strong>"Jessica Sparrow, I love you, I couldn't bare to see you harmed. You've done nothing wrong, and I will not have you hung for something you never did. It's wrong," Will said.**  
><strong>Jessica looked at the deck, unsure of what to say.**  
><strong>"And what about Jack, Will?"**  
><strong>"We'll figure something out, you always said Jack has plans for everything."**  
><strong>"This time he doesn't." **  
><strong>They arrived at Port Royal the next day, Jessica quickly hiding as she walked away with Will. She was glad to see where Will had actually been all those years, and laughed when she realized that when the _Pearl_had sailed into this place, Will had only been a few hundred feet away from her. She had been so close to seeing him sooner than she did. He lead her into the blacksmith's shop where he told her he was working.**  
><strong>"It was funny, to see Jack here, even though I didn't recognize him. He recognized me, though," Will said.**  
><strong>"He threatened you, didn't he?" Jessica asked.**  
><strong>"He threatened Elizabeth and tried to escape, and I wouldn't let him out of the shop. We ended up in a sword fight where I would have beaten him if he'd kept to the rules," Will said.**  
><strong>"As I'm sure you learned, Jack doesn't play by the rules, let alone fight by them. If pirates fought by the rules we'd all be dead within the month. He pulled his pistol on you didn't he?"**  
><strong>"Yes, and now I know he wouldn't have shot me, that would have been nice to know then." **  
><strong>Jessica smiled, but she knew she wouldn't be happy until Jack was free. She stayed out of sight until nightfall. All night she stayed up think of ways to get Jack out of this mess he'd gotten into, but nothing worked when she played it out in her mind. She eventually fell asleep with one idea on her mind, but it seemed highly unlikely. She figured they could just play it like Jack, making his plan up as he went, all that had to be done was one big act that would set everything into motion.**  
><strong>The next morning Jessica was woken by Will, who was dressed in fancy clothing.**  
><strong>"Jess, we have to go," Will said.**  
><strong>Jessica sat up quickly, remembering what day it was. Will helped her up and they left the blacksmith's shop, heading for the town square.**  
><strong>"Will, what are we going to do?" Jessica asked.**  
><strong>"You said that Jack always has a plan, and that now he doesn't have one. I figured maybe he just needs a little help coming up with it."**  
><strong>Jessica smiled, Will's reasoning was just what was needed for this. Will motioned for her to take his arm, like they were going to the square together, as to not arouse suspicion. She took his arm and walked quietly beside him. They arrived, Jessica seeing Jack standing on the platform, a noose in front of him. She became unnerved and held Will's arm tightly.**  
><strong>"Stay here," Will said to her.**  
><strong>She let him go, he continued walking through the crowd and Jessica looked back at Jack. A man started to read of charges.**  
><strong>"Jack Sparrow, you have..." he started to read.**  
><strong>Jessica saw Jack roll his eyes and say something that looked like "Captain. Captain, Jack Sparrow."**  
><strong>She remembered how offended he got when people left the "Captain" out of his name, and smiled, Jack hadn't changed. Suddenly Will was moving through the crowd, Jessica turned and started to walk toward him, making her way through the crowd as well. She stopped though when the hangman placed the noose around Jack's neck and a drum-roll started. Jessica saw Will frantically push his way through the crowd shouting "Move!" The drum-roll stopped and the hangman pulled the lever. Jessica saw two things at once, she saw Jack about to die and Will running. Will threw his sword at the trap door that hung at the side of the gallows. Jack balanced on the blade therefore avoiding being hung. Jessica smiled, but still saw that one slip could cost Jack his life. She broke into a run toward where Will was now battling the hangman's ax with his sword. Jack was caught between them, the noose having very little slack in it, Jessica reached Will just as he blocked a low blow from the hangman his sword clattering to the platform. Jessica was just about to throw him her own sword when Will ducked to avoid the ax, but in stead of hitting Will the ax cut the rope, releasing Jack. Will shoved the hangman off the gallows into Norrington and his men just as they had been approaching the gallows. Will flipped off the gallows, Jessica jumping after him as they ran Jack followed them. He handed Will the other end of the rope that had almost hung him and they started to go through some of Norrington's men. They stretched the rope between them, tripping two sets of the guards, and together they pinned two more to a pillar pulling the rope tightly, knocking out the guards. Jessica helped them face the next three guards, Will shoved one off the stairs, Jack punching the other, and Jessica hitting one in the head with the hilt of her sword and shoving him into the others. The two men jumped into a roll as they tried to reach the next pillar. Jessica followed them holding off another guard with her sword. Jack and Will punched the next two guards and turned toward the side facing the sea. Jessica came soon enough to catch them, but not slow enough to see they were completely surrounded. Muskets were trained on them from every direction. Jessica stood by Will and Jack as Norrington walked up to them, sword drawn. She looked at Will, feeling that they had failed Jack and only made things worse. Certainly, all three of them would end up being hung.

"I thought we might have to endure some manner of ill-conceived escape attempt, but not from you," Norrington said to Will.

"On our return to Port Royal, I granted you clemency. And this is how you thank me? By throwing in your lot with him? He's a pirate," Governor Swann said. "And a good man," Will countered, throwing down his sword. "If all that I have achieved here is that the hangman will earn two pairs of boots in stead of one, so be it, at least my conscience will be clear."

Jessica smiled at Will's words with a sense of sadness, he too knew they were all to be hung. He was right though, they'd done the right thing and Jessica didn't have any regrets about it.

"You forget your place, Turner," Norrington said moving closer to Will.

Will looked back at him, anger and sureness showing on his face and in his words.

"It's right here, between you and Jack," he said.

Jessica watched as Elizabeth walked from her father's side to Will.

"As is mine," she said taking Will's hands.

"Elizabeth!" the Governor exclaimed.

Jessica saw the shock and hurt cross Norrington's face when he realized what Elizabeth was saying.

"Lower your weapons," the Governor ordered, "For goodness sake, put them down!"

The men raised their guns back up to their shoulders.

"So this is where your heart truly lies, then?" Norrington said.

"It is," Elizabeth replied as Norrington looked at the ground, hurt.

Jessica then saw the familiar blue and yellow macaw take flight from one of the fort's cannons above them, she saw Jack had noticed too.

"Well! I'm actually feeling rather good about this," Jack said walking over to the Governor from his place behind Will, Elizabeth and Jessica. "I think we've all arrived at a very special place, eh?"

The Governor recoiled as Jack got in his face.

"Spiritually, ecumenically, grammatically," Jack said.

He walked over to Norrington, "I want you to know that I was routing for you, mate, know that."

Jack started to walk away, but stopped behind Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth, it would never have worked out between us, darling. I'm sorry," Jack said walking away.

He got halfway up the steps leading to an archway at the edge of the top of the wall before he turned.

"Will," he said. "Nice hat."

Will smiled as Jack walked to the edge of the wall going all the way down to the rocks below. Jessica wasn't about to let him just go.

"Jack!" she called. "You're going to have to face me sometime."

"Yes, but that time is not now, love. Friends!" Jack said running to the edge with some of the guards coming toward him. "This is a day that you will always remember as the day that..."

Jessica jumped forward as Jack tripped off the edge backwards, falling a good half-mile into the water below. She stopped, looking down at the splash he'd sent up.

"Idiot, he has nowhere to go but back to the noose," Norrington's Lieutenant said.

"Sail, ho!" one of the men on the fort above them called.

Jessica looked out to see the familiar sails of the _Black Pearl_ appear from behind an outcropping of rock in the ocean not too far away. Jessica smiled because now Jack was safe, but she wished she could say the same about herself. A pirate in the midst of most of the Royal Navy with nowhere to go but to a cell to await her death, that is not a fate she wanted, but if it was her fate, so be it, at least Will and Jack were safe.

"What's your plan of action?" Norrington's Lieutenant asked. "Sir?"

Jessica could tell Norrington had been broken by Elizabeth's words, he was silent and looking absently down into the water.

"Perhaps on the rare occasion pursuing the right course demands an act of piracy, piracy itself can be the right course?" the Governor asked knowingly, getting a slight smile out of Norrington. Norrington turned around.

"Mr. Turner," he said forcibly. Will looked at Elizabeth and turned, but Elizabeth grabbed his arm.

"I will accept the consequences of my actions," he said to her and walked over to face Norrington.

Norrington held up his sword in front of him, looking at its tip. "This is a beautiful sword, I would expect the man who made it to show the same care and devotion in every aspect of his life," Norrington said.

"Thank you," Will said.

Norrington walked away, his men dispersing.

"Commodore! What about Sparrow?" his Lieutenant said before he'd gotten far.

"Well, I think we can afford to give him one day's head start," Norrington replied.

"And her?" his Lieutenant said nodding to Jessica.

"I do believe it is _unfortunate_ she was taken hostage and has no control of who her family might be," Norrington said.

Jessica smiled and mouthed "Thank you" to Norrington before he walked away. She turned to see the Governor looking back at Will and Elizabeth.

"So, this is the path you've chosen, is it?" the Governor asked Elizabeth.

She looked at Will, lovingly.

"After all, he is a blacksmith."

"No," Elizabeth said, Will looking at her. She took his hat off, "He's a pirate."

Will looked at her for a second and then placed his hand on the back of her head, kissing her. Jessica smiled and walked away, leaving them in privacy as the sun began its descent over the water. She was glad her nightmare was finally over, leaving her to decency for the first time in a long while.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed im working hard to get the first chapter of DMC out soon :) I won't be splitting the fanfic so there you go. Thanks :P and again sorry for the lack of originality, i am working on that as well, I believe my writing has improved since I wrote this so im hopeful. **


	7. Update 6-3-15

**AUTHOR'S UPDATE ALERT:**

**Updates concerning this fanfiction have been posted under the "Updates Section" of my profile. Please feel free to check it out if you were wondering when I was going to upload new chapters. This update also lists a few new fanfictions I am working on/going to start, so some of those may interest you as well.**

** :)**

**Thanks again for all of your support of this fanfiction, it really means a lot to me.**

**-SHSK**


End file.
